Treasure Trove Cove
Treasure Trove Cove is the second of nine worlds in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. To get to the entrance of this level, you first have to go up the ramp past the 50 Note Door, then go to the bottom and through a doorway.Below is the theme song for Glitter Gulch Mine that you can play and listen to: Treasure Trove Cove Games: Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Nipper Number of Moves: Two Jiggies Needed: Two Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Bars Pink Mystery Egg Transformation: None Classification: World Theme: Tropical Island Points of Interest *Sandcastle *Lighthouse *Little Lockup Island *The Salty Hippo *Sharkfood Island *Nipper's Private Beach Abilities Learned *Flight *Shock Spring Jump Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces #'Top of the Lighthouse': At the very top of the world, sitting on top of the lighthouse. It can either be flown to or directly accessed by flying to the top of the rock arch and climbing the rest of the way up. #'Rescue Captain Blubber's Gold': Rescue the two pieces of Captain Blubber's gold bars, which are sunk in the wreckage of The Salty Hippo. #'Defeat Nipper': Defeat Nipper and enter his shell, finding the Jigsaw Piece inside. Nipper swings four times, then use Kazooie's Rat-a-Tat Rap to hit Nipper's eyes. Do this three times to beat him (running at him with a Talon Trot makes the fight much easier). #'Defeat Little Lockup': Fly around the world, using Kazooie's Beak Buster Attack on the giant red X's as they appear. At the end of the trail, Little Lockup appears, who has the Jigsaw Piece. #'Inside the Sandcastle': Inside the Sandcastle, it must be accessed by typing "BANJOKAZOOIE" on the floor. Defeat the Black Snippet, who guards it. #'In the Arch's Lockup': In the large rock arch on the opposite side of the staircase to above the rock formation is a Lockup in an alcove. It contains the Jigsaw Piece. #'Across the Ledges': Next to a series of ladders are a series of ledges, the Jigsaw Piece is at the end of the trail. #'Across the Shock Spring Jump Pads': Inside an alcove reached by the Shock Spring Jump chain. #'Under the Shrapnel': At the bottom of the pool of water at the top set of ladders. Guarded by a Shrapnel. #'Find the Jinjos': Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos #'Blue': In the sea, underneath the entrance platform. #'Green': At the top of the pole above Captain Blubber's ship. #'Orange': On a small pathway near a pond on an elevated area. #'Pink': On one of the pillars in the pillar area. #'Yellow': On a palm tree on a hill at the bottom of the path leading to the Lighthouse. Extra Honeycomb Pieces #Underwater between Nipper's Private Beach and and the Rock Pool, in a corner of the island. #On a box floating between the Spiral Tower and the small island where Little Lockup appears. Witch Switch *Located behind the Lighthouse. The Jigsaw Piece is shot from a cannon in the Treasure Trove Cove Atrium in Gruntilda's Lair, landing on the ship across from it. Mumbo Tokens *Left from the starting point, in the shallow water behind Nipper's shell. *Above the molehill where you learn the Shock Spring Jump. *Under the lookout mast of The Salty Hippo. Climb to the top of the wooden pillar. *On one of the crates under the arch. *In one of the rock pools. *Two of them are in a Lockup near the Rock Pool stairs. *Behind the largest, tallest pillar in the Pillar Area. *On a crate below the deck of The Salty Hippo. *In the entrance to the Lighthouse on top of the arch. Extra Lives *On a box floating next to Sharkfood Island. *In the water between the first gap in the path up the Spiral Tower. *In a little rock pool above the Rock Pool area. Stop 'n' Swop *'Pink Mystery Egg': The Pink Mystery Egg is in Sharkfood Island. You must enter the proper code to get the island to rise to get the Pink Mystery Egg. Mumbo Jumbo shows you the location when you get all 100 Jigsaw Pieces. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Bottles *Captain Blubber *Leaky *Jinjo Bad Characters *Snacker *Black Snippet *Snippet *Lockup *Little Lockup *Shrapnel *Yum-Yum *Beehive Boss *Nipper Mini Games *Sandcastle Floor Game Trivia *According to Grant Kirkhope, the music in this world originally had "a sort of Beach Boys 'Wipe Out' middle section to it". Chris Stamper didn't like it, so he had him change it. *This level was originally called "Hammerhead Beach" in the beta, but was changed to its current name before the final release. *This is one out of the three worlds where a small Shock Spring Jump Pad can be found. The other two being Mad Monster Mansion and Click Clock Wood. They were reduced obviously due to space restrictions. Gallery Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Little Lockup Island.jpg|Little Lockup Island Nipper's Private Beach.png|Nipper's Private Beach Sandcastle.jpg|Sandcastle Sharkfood Island.JPG|Sharkfood Island The Salty Hippo.jpg|The Salty Hippo Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Category templates Category:Article management templates Category:Forums Category:Files Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Organization